


【礼尊】cp正主看自己的R18本

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 岂可修我也想买这么多礼尊本子啊, 擦边球啦擦边球, 都是我想搞的
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers





	【礼尊】cp正主看自己的R18本

“宗像，你在看什么？”周防好奇宗像看什么在那又是疑惑又是匪夷所思又是若有所悟地。  
“宗〇礼〇X周〇尊的R18小薄本。”  
“……亏你能脸不红心不跳地说出来呢。”周防朝他伸手，宗像会意递给了他一本。“所以呢？为什么在看这个？”  
拿到手里的小薄本单是封面就已经让周防挑高眉梢，封面上衣衫凌乱面颊绯红一脸欲求不满的红发男人还真是怎么看怎么别扭呢，不由得地吐槽了一句：“我平时……是这样的吗？”  
“我倒是觉得那个封面还算属实的了。”  
“这算属实？”  
“不信我们下次做可以对着镜子让你好好看看你是什么表情。”  
“……宗像，你有时候还真是会说出些不得了的话。”  
宗像拿起下一本翻开。“我只是听说最近这一类的书籍还挺流行的，况且还与自己有关，总要看看在平民眼里我是什么形象吧。”  
小薄本里的内容更是让人脸红心跳了，周防甚至都不知道自己的身体这么柔软的，这个体位总感觉腰要断了啊……  
“你能有什么形象？户籍科公务员？Scepter 4室长、腹黑眼镜？”周防毫不客气地损他。  
“为什么你们都只记得我的眼镜？话说周防，我腹黑吗？”宗像抬头扶了扶鼻梁上的镜框。  
“你不黑吗？你要是不黑乌鸦都是白的。”  
“周防，请你实事求是。”  
“哼……”周防并不想跟他争论下去，和宗像争执就要知道及时止损，这是周防明明不擅长辩论但依然不会让宗像占到一分便宜的方法。  
“周防你看，每一本里面我都是腹黑眼镜这种类型的角色。”  
“嗯，挺合适的啊。”周防继续翻着其余的书，好像还有长着猫耳朵的？虽说也是挺别扭的，但比刚才那个感觉不错，翻开看竟然是宗像和触手一起〇〇自己……周防默默合上书，感觉世界观受到了冲击。  
“其实我的角色还好，主要是你，周防。”宗像举起手里的一本向周防展示封面。“不过我觉得这样也挺有趣。”  
周防抬眼看了看，那本封面里的周防尊穿着女仆装正在看起来明显是主人身份的宗像面前掀起裙摆：“是挺有意思的……我指你的恶趣味，看来这些人很懂你。”  
“咳……”宗像承认刚才稍微想象了一下真实的周防尊穿上女仆装对着自己掀起裙子的羞耻样。“还有啊……这些小薄本很不科学。”  
“怎么不科学？”周防找到一本《学生会长宗〇礼〇X不良校花周〇尊》，意外地对不良校花这个设定很感兴趣，虽然对于明明是男性却被称作校花有点莫名其妙。  
“你看，这个体位很不科学吧，感觉会累死。”宗像差点把手里的书怼到周防脸上，周防看着眼前画面上穿着学生制服的自己被好像是老师的宗像抵到墙上，手臂紧紧地环着宗像的脖子，双腿腿弯被宗像的手掐着悬空，下身正在被进犯。  
“啊……”周防的确很赞同宗像的观点。“这样确实好累啊……感觉撑不了几下。”  
“可是这本里面我们从头到尾都是这个姿势……”宗像双手都有些颤抖了。“有点可怕啊……这些作者……”  
“可能这些人是相信我们Scepter 4室长的体力吧。”周防坏笑几声。  
宗像推推眼镜回敬他：“这倒也不算什么，毕竟他们也是相信着吠舞罗的大当家身体柔韧度无人能及。”  
“哼……”周防不想继续这个话题继续看下一本。“哦……这个体位不错啊。”说着拿给宗像看。  
书里的周防赤身裸体跨坐在宗像身上，下身吞吐着宗像的东西。  
“的确是个不错的体位，我也可以休息一下。”宗像赞同。  
“那下次？”  
“好啊。”  
周防又拿过下一本：“你到底哪来这么多？利用了你的职权？”  
“你怎么能这么说呢？我是用正当途径买的。”宗像回答他。“是淡岛君告诉我在展会期间可以买到这些，于是我就和淡岛君提前做了准备去买了很多回来。”  
“哦？”周防挑眉。  
“展会上很多卖这些小薄本的人看到了我还附赠了我很多赠品。”宗像指了指旁边置物柜里各式各样的两个人同框的亚克力立牌、挂件、吧唧之类……  
周防有些无语：“你很乐在其中啊……”  
“毕竟逛展会也很辛苦，能获得这么多战利品也算是不虚此行。”宗像带着一丝得意。  
“然后呢？”周防看着手里那本里面的69式。“这个姿势也不错。”  
“周防，不得不承认你还蛮有眼光。”  
周防冷笑一声：“呵……你该不会买这些回来就是跟我一起研究新体位吧。”  
“怎么会。”宗像推了推镜片。“我说了，我只是想知道这些人是怎么看我们两个的。”  
“宗像，只有我们两个，没必要装腔作势。”  
“……”宗像叹了口气。“我比较担心Scepter 4室长的形象会因为这些书籍的传播而有所损毁。”  
“那么看过了之后呢？”  
“感觉还不错。”  
周防又拿起一本新的，书里的周防穿着JK腿上还穿着白丝身上紧紧地缠着红色的棉绳，像是一张红色的细密的网将他网在其中。  
“那本我很喜欢。”宗像看着他手里的小薄本说着。  
“哼……恶趣味。”周防随手把这本放下拿起下一本。“你该不会都看过了吧？”  
“嗯，已经全部看过不止三遍了。”  
“真的假的？”周防有些不可置信。“你这么闲吗？”  
“只是刚好这几天休息。”宗像浅笑。“我觉得这些作者的想象力真的很不错，很多也确实蛮有趣的。”  
“所以你现在是真的想跟我研究新体位了？”  
宗像再次推了推眼镜：“这个嘛……如果阁下想的话，我也不是不可以。”  
“哼……”周防走过去直接拽过宗像的领子。“那我们现在研究一下刚才说的骑乘？”  
“我很乐意。”

fin.


End file.
